Forever In Your Arms
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: This is an Alice and Jasper One-Shot. It has a few Breaking Dawn Spoilers in it, so if you haven't read the book, and don't want to know any spoilers, don't read this. I don't own anything Twilight.


**Ok, even though I'm not really that interested in the relationship between Jasper and Alice, I'm writing this for a very good friend of mine.**

**Pairing: Alice and Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is a one-shot.**

**It might have a few Breaking Dawn spoilers, so if you haven't read the book, and don't want any spoilers, don't read this.**

**Jasper POV**

I've never really been that interested in becoming a "vegetarian" vampire. It was never how I was raised, and I wasn't open to change after doing something a certain way for a very long time. So I guess it would be kind of weird to say that after saying that I wouldn't become a "vegetarian" vampire, here I am being one anyway. And even weirder to say that's it's been the best thing that's happened to me. **(Hey Katie!)**

And it's not the fact that I'm living my life as a better person. I could care less how I quench my thirst. Ok, maybe not. It does feel kind of good to know that I'm letting people live by drinking the blood of animals rather then them. But that is not the reason that makes my choice at a new life the best.

It's the girl. The woman. The person that I'm going to love forever. That I pledged my life to in wedding vows, and a ring that sits on her finger. The same woman, who, I don't even know why, returned the same vows in a heartbeat, promising to always love me. Alice Cullen-Hale. My wife. And the person that I can't imagine ever living without.

I still find it hard to believe that she is. My wife I mean. That she is mine, and I am hers. Not in the way that makes us seem like property of course. In a way that shows we are committed, and that we're never turning back. Not that I would want to anyway. **(You see? Not property.)**

We've been married for decades, but even now I still get the same joy at calling her my wife that I did when she first became it.

I always seem to wonder though, why she chose me. Alice is the type of girl that can have any guy she wants. Mortal or Immortal. And still, she chose me. I'm not the best guy out there. Heck, sometimes I can be the biggest ass on the planet, but she doesn't seem to care. And all I want to know is why.

Sometimes I feel as though I'm not good enough for her, but she disagrees. She says that I am exactly what she's been looking for, only better.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was looking for, but once I met Alice I knew, then and there, that she was it. And that I would do anything for her. Because I love her.

She walks into our room just then, getting home from a day of shopping with Esme, Rosalie, Bella (being forced to go against her will), and Renesmee (who surprisingly is the total opposite of Bella with the whole shopping thing), and sets her five shopping bags down on the floor. I walk over to her then, feeling the need to be close to her after being away from her for the whole day. (She really doesn't know what her long shopping trips do to me)

I walk up to her, placing my hands on either side of her waist, pulling her closer to me as I place a soft kiss to her lips.

I pull back after a moment, looking deep into her eyes.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. I actually got Bella to pick out some things. But it does feel good to be home."

She looked up at me and smiled, placing her hands around my neck, and playing with the hair that fell there.

I'm normally not very good at showing my emotions out in public, but when it's just me and Alice, I'm not afraid to show her just how much I love her.

"I love you Alice Cullen-Hale."

"I love you too, Jasper Hale."

She pulls my lips to hers again, and kisses me with all the might of someone three times her size. Her emotions are very strong now, and they fill me with unconditional-explosive-If-I-Were-Human-I-Wouldn't-Be-Able-To-Breathe, love. I deepen the kiss, letting my emotions take the best of me, and making it impossible to focus on anything else besides the woman in my arms.

I feel my shirt being un-tucked and her hand creeping up my chest. I shudder from her touch; even after all these years her touch still brings electric shocks throughout my body.

I kiss her harder, needing to be even closer to her, and she responds eagerly, because a second later my shirt is off and she stands in her bra.

She hugs me tighter, and I pull her closer (If that's even possible). I trail a line of kisses from her jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone.

"Alice I love you so much."

"I can guarantee, Jasper Hale, that I love you more."

"That's not even possible."

And that's how we continued, in this moment where all that mattered was us, and nothing else seemed to exist. If anyone had knocked on the door, we wouldn't have noticed. Nothing could break our concentration from the person we were with. Many different things were going on outside our room, but we didn't know about it.

Nor did we even care.

**So what did you think? (Did you get any of my secret messages Katie?) I love reviews!!**


End file.
